Mysterious Miss Snape
by krazy-lil-one
Summary: snape has a daughter!?! read on to find out please r/r
1. meeting buffy

The Mystirious Miss Snape  
  
they are in there 6 th year.  
  
Summary : Buffy is your ordinary witch she is transfered from a different witchcraft school to Hogwarts by her father. Where she meets Draco and Harry All she wants are friends and maybe a boyfriend!  
  
  
She ran through the portal to get to platform 9 3/4 she sat in the compartment waiting for Malfoy to come for her. the door opened but it wasn't Malfoy instead it was Harry Hermione and Ron. They didn't seem to notice   
  
Buffy: hello?  
  
Harry: oh. sorry we didn't think anybody was in here since no one ever is.  
  
Hermione: thanks Harry for stating the obvious. ( as buffy giggled) anyways your new never   
seen you and i believe we don't know your name I'm Hermione thats Ron (pointing to Ron) and thats harry (pointing to harry) and you are?  
  
Buffy: well I'm buffy and i know who you three are by my father but i don't take him to seriously since he seems over exaggerate a lot. and I'm also waiting for some one .  
  
Harry: who?  
  
Buffy: oh umm Draco Malfoy.  
  
Harry +Hermione +Ron: Malfoy!?!  
  
Draco: you rang!?  
  
everyone turned to see Draco at the door with his genuine smirk.  
  
Buffy: Finally!! i thought you forgot about me of course my dad would not be so happy now would he?  
  
Draco: come on lets go.  
  
they left left then buffy walked back in.  
  
Buffy: oh and my dad is Professor Snape thought you liked to know.  
  
she finally left leaving a very stunned Harry Hermione and Ron. Ron was the first to speak.  
  
Ron: since when did Snape have a wife and a daughter at that matter!?! 


	2. the talk

Introduction  
  
all the students filed into the great hall and buffy joined her father at the teachers table. after the sorting was finished Dumbledore stood up.  
  
Dumbledore: I have some new announcements for first years and a picticular 6 th year that the forbidden forest is out of bounds. and we also have a new student i was mentioning who must still be sorted Miss Buffy Snape! (A.N: doesn't that sound funny? oh well on with the story)  
  
everyone turned at the mentioning of Snape and could not believe that she was the daughter of the most meanest teacher well everyone except Slytherins who were cheering and hoping that she would be a Slytherin like them.  
  
she sat on the stool and waited as the sorting hat was placed on her head.  
  
(A.N.: Ok ready here it comes!)  
  
Sorting hat: .................................. GRYFINDOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone cheered except slytherin which everything that came out were awws and curse words specially from Malfoy.  
  
she sat down and Dumbledore sat up again  
  
Dumbledore: Let the feast begin!  
  
food appeared and everyone started to eat and buffy was taken to the gryfindor common room after the feast and the password was vanilla (A.N. : mmm yummy) and was shown to her domitry. she spent most of her time reading for th first day then of course there is always the classes that get in the way of fun! classes begun and was pretty much hanging' around harry and Co.  
  
one day during breakfast hermione mentioned to buff that she wasn't in the domitrys last night and asked her where she was.  
  
Buffy: its just really hard to explain okay?  
  
hermione: why is it such a big secret?  
  
buffy: okay you see every generation there is a slayer she alone will fight against the bad guys and the darkness of evil blah blah blah! and she is me  
  
hermione: oh my god your not lying wow and you fight against all sorts of evil?  
  
buffy: yup thats pretty much my job.  
  
hermione: wow! (was all she could say)  
  
buffy: all be back.  
  
she walked to the slytherins table and sat down next to Draco  
  
buffy: hello hotty!  
  
Draco: your going to get me into trouble  
  
buffy: why for talking to you?  
  
Draco: no by your father . the longer you keep being so hot yourself i might not be able to control myself( he said with a smirk)  
  
Buffy:(with a smile) well i guess you'll just have to live with it anyways i was told by my dad who is watching you right now to tell you to stop thinking that you can be the head boy by not bringing your grades up a bit more of course he would not have said it so nicely. but if you want i could meet you after dinner in th library k?  
  
Draco:ok I'll see you there  
  
she walked back to the gryfindor table and sat down between hermione and harry.  
  
harry: so do you like being the daughter of a hogwarts teacher?  
  
buffy: honest? its okay but to much having to act like a good girl which is why I'm here so he can keep an eye on me. so about you having your parents killed that really sucks  
  
harry: so who told you?  
  
buffy: oh lets just say a little bird told me  
  
harry: by any chance does that bird have red hair?  
  
buffy : actually yes and goes by the name of Ron   
  
harry: figures. anyway why does he need to keep an eye on you?  
  
buffy: lets just say it involves blowing up a cafeteria.  
  
harry: yikes that bad?  
  
buffy: pretty much!  
  
after dinner buffy went into the library and waited for draco to to come he finally came and they went outside to do some looking around (A.N.: draco is not as bad as he used to be mostly because i think he is so HOT! *blush* * faints for an hour or two then comes to* so sorry about that)he took her into the quiditch field and sat in the stadium and said that if she was thinking about trying out for the gryfindor quiditch team since she was pretty good on a broom looking back at the class before   
  
*flashback*  
  
buffy had to race harry and then draco and beat both.  
  
draco: wow since when could you do that  
  
buffy : what I took lessons at my old school remember or is it that your upset because i beat you?  
  
Draco put on his smirk: yea right!  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Buffy: maybe, i do really love flying its like being free from everything like your losing all your trouble have them being left behind you know? or maybe I'm just stupid thinking all about this   
  
draco: no, no your not thats why i love it too i also think your beautiful and nice and that i love you.  
  
buffy smiled at him and slowly they ended up kissing   
  
(A.N.: aww isn't that sweet I'm jealous now and I'm writing this ugh * wipes away imaginary tear* oh well)  
  
  
well i hope this was longer got to stop and do homework and beanie i hoped you like it and kiwi thanks for the review I'll make sure to continue 


	3. field trip? count me out!

I'm sorry that i havn't updated for a long time! I hope u guys will still like my story and i just read over it and i realized that it is a little crappy =( o well i will try to make it better than what it was. ok i have been really busy with school so if i don't update for a while again blame it on HOMEWORK!!!!!!!!  
  
i think it needs more suspense!  
  
well here it is  
  
CHAPTER 3!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
days passed and buffy couldn't get over the fact that she had kissed Draco, yeah harry was cute and sweet and all those other things that sweet guys are , but Draco had the bad boy thing going on (A.N. man how many times do i read that!) and she really liked it. she was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice where she was going until she bumped right into Ron.  
  
"oops! sorry ron didn't see you!" she apologized to him and they walked to the great hall together and sat down with harry and hermione.  
  
"what's going on buffy?" asked hermione  
  
"nothing much i just bumped into ron and we walked over here"  
  
" hey i heard that there is going to be something special coming up like a field trip or something thats supposed to be for the defense against the dark arts and its sort of going to be like the triwizard tournament like what harry did in our fourth year!" exclaimed ron  
  
"what!? count me out i don't want to go through what i had to back then!" shouted harry   
  
"why what happened?" asked buffy  
  
"you don't want to know."  
  
"whatever you say harry."  
  
just then professor dumbledore stood up "I have an announcement to make there will be a field trip for the 6 th years only, sorry 7 th years (moans came Fred and George), to a very unknown place where u will be put into groups and put to a challenge with many different objectives to face, which u will go with our new DADA teacher: Professor Giles!"  
  
all the 6 th years cheered they would be able to go somewhere for once!  
  
As the days got closer the the field trip things got very hectic around the school grounds! All the 6 th years were getting very excited and could not wait at all and finally the day came when they were going to leave and hermione and buffy were in the girls dormitory.  
  
"So you excited?" asked hermione excitedly  
  
"do you really need an answer hermione," answered buffy sarcastically,"everyone one is excited! And even me! I think it will be great! so lets go down to the common room the guys said they were going to meet us down there, so lets get going so we can beat it!  
  
"Ha ha sure buffy!"  
  
hermione and buffy went down to the common room and there were ron and harry playing (A.N.: go ahead guess!) wizard chess! shall i say more? they looked up to see hermione and buffy staring at them.  
  
"what?"asked ron  
  
"nothing........ just watching you guys playing that is funny ha ha!" laughed buffy  
  
A.N. just so u guys i think i might change the pairings so there is conflict but if u didn't know the pairings know are: sort of Malfoy/buffy ron/and maybe hermione and harry/? ha ha i dunno who to put hi with oh well i will figure it out c ya ppl! 


End file.
